A computer simulation is used to explore in silico how the real world works. For a simulation, the user defines the setup of the simulation and adds the rules the user knows about the relationship among the different “actors” in the simulation. For instance, in the case of coarse molecular simulations, the user may define a rule stating that a type of particle A is attracted to a type of particle B. The simulator would use these rules to define how particles of type A and B behave in the environment.
Many times, there are implicit rules present in the simulation. The user does not specify these implicit rules but these implicit rules can emerge from the simulation. For instance, geometric shapes or electrostatic forces for some particles may define that once they come close they would stick together. The user may not know this attraction exists before running the simulation. This invention allows those rules to emerge from the simulation and be reflected on the design.